Nightmare4
by TN
Summary: Shelby and Haidy get in trouble(and there are consequences).


I don't own any characters except Haidy. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!

Everyone is still sitting at the table and watching the growing tension between Shelby and Haidy.

"Why won't **you** calm down, Shel. Oh I see, you're just afraid that I'm gonna take your "bad girl" status away from you. Isn't that right?" I smiled at her.

Shelby looked like a balloon that was about to pop. All of the Cliffhangers were silent and looked very shocked by my comment, their eyes kept traveling from me to Shelby as if they were waiting for something to happen. Shelby stood up and leaned across the table towards where I was sitting. "You know what Haidy, if we weren't here I would have taught you a nice lesson of manners. But since we're all stuck in this place and I don't wanna be on shunts for a month so I'm gonna leave you alone… this time. But remember I'm not playing games with you" with that she sat back down. 

Yeah like what is she gonna do to me, kill me? Why won't I show these losers who the real "bad girl" is. " Oh what's the matter Shelby? Are you afraid to get in trouble or are you just scared of me?"

"Ok, that's it newbie!"- screamed Shelby, jumped over the table and tried to hit me. I just pushed her to the ground and started pulling her hair.

All of a sudden I heard a man's voice scream " Ok, that's enough you two, break it up!"- Peter walked into the room. At this point everyone in the cafeteria was watching the event. "Ok, everyone go back to eating! And you two, I want you in my office in five minutes, get it?!".

Peters office. Peter is sitting at his table, Haidy and Shelby are sitting in the chairs across from him.

"Ok what am I going to do with you two?"- said Peter looking at me and Shelby. You could tell he was angry. "Huh? I think I'm talking to you! What happened? Shelby". 

"Haidy just thinks she's so tough, well I was just teaching her a little lesson"- said Shelby smiling.

"Ok. I could understand Shelby, she's pulled of things like these a lot of times, but you Haidy. I could honestly say I was a little shocked. I mean your mom told me that you had had a huge attitude problem for the past few years, but getting into a fight on your first day?! Would you mind explaining"- said Peter looking at me.

"Don't I have a right to keep quiet until I get a lawyer?"- I said answered laughing. But I wasn't happy at all. This place is just like all the others, I get in trouble and they ship me off to another boarding school, farther and farther away from home. I never fit in anywhere, never had real friends. The only friend I had is my best friend Amy, only she understood me, only she knew my secrets. And girls like Shelby were the reason I got in trouble, the "bad girls", for some reason I drew them to myself like a magnet. But this time is gonna be different- I'm gonna fight back. I'm gonna get Shelby back whatever or **whoever** it takes…

"Now what did I tell you, Peter, a daydreamer. It's totally useless to try to snap her out of it, trust me"- said Shelby.

"Be quiet Shelby. Haidy this is not jail so you don't have that kind of privilege. So I would like you to answer my question. What happened?"

I just sat there staring into space. I'm not gonna tell him anything. And what's the point, I'm gonna be out of here by tomorrow anyway.

"Ok, you don't wanna talk that's fine. You both were wrong and so here is your punishment-"Buddy Treasure Hunt".

"What??????"

"Yes you heard me. It's an exercise that will help you become friends or probably just help you to get along. Now what is "Buddy Treasure Hunt"? Sophie or some other counselor will bring you to a certain place in the woods. But the whole time while you're walking there you will have blindfolds on your heads so you can't see where we're taking you. Then once we get to the spot you'll be given a map and you'll have to find your way back here and find a hidden "treasure" along the way. But remember you'll be only given food for one day so if it takes you longer to get back, you'll have to find food as well. It's a hard exercise but I know you can do it… if you work together. That's the challenge- working together. Now go rack you'll leave early in the morning. Good luck."

"Oh great! Another wilderness experience, just what I need!"- said Shelby walking out of the room.

It really sounds like we need the luck. Me and Shelby alone in the woods for a god knows how much time… I just hope we don't kill eachother while we're out there.

The same thought was going through Peter's mind at that moment "Oh god I just hope they don't kill each other out there"…

To be continued…

Next: Can Haidy and Shelby learn to get along??????

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!! 


End file.
